Consuming Darkness
by JamesCormac
Summary: Wife and child dead,Ron Stoppable seeks justice.... his own kind of justice. He will stop at nothing to get his revenge. Will the dark consume him?


_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Kim Possible, or Ron Stoppable**_

_AN: Been gone for a while now, busy with work and class and its making it hard for me to find anyy time to write. I have gotten a few emails about Unstoppable Stoppable and to answer the big question...Yes I plan on finishing the story I have a page or two of notes on how I'm going to end the story as well as what I plan to for the next in the series. _

AN2:_ This is just a little something I have been cooking up ever since I've saw The Punisher, I might leave it as just a one-shot but I;m almost 99.999 sure that I'll continue with the story. Even though it is based on the movie it won't really follow anything that happened just the basic idea of Ron's family being taken from him and then getting revenge or should I say punishment? _**_REVIEWS Make me happy and also motivates me to continue writing. _**

* * *

They think I'm dead.

Good

It will only make it that much easier to step out of the shadows and kill the ones responsible for the crimes committed against me. I just wish I knew who they were.

Journal of Ron Stoppable

* * *

Stepping out from under the streetlight into the surrounding darkness, Ron limped slowly down the deserted street. In the distance he could still hear the sirens from the fire trucks and police cars parked outside what used to be his home.

'Nothing but ashes and scorched remains " he thought bitterly. Ron suddenly winced in pain as he stumbled over a pot hole. His hand, or what remained after the flames had feasted upon it pressed against a mailbox to keep from falling down. He made a note to remember his hand was next to useless now, and bumping into things was not a good idea.

When it first happened he didn't even have a clue it had burned so bad, just a sudden sharp pain and then a cool numbness. It wasn't until after he escaped the house, his home that he had stopped to take a good look at it.

The first thing noticeable was the fact that it was now black and filled with cracks, his pinky and ring finger were gone. His wedding ring had literally melted on too the remaining skin. A horrible sight to look at for sure. The nerves were practically gone burned and seared by the fire.

It wasn't a normal fire that was for sure, blue and green flames licked the walls and floors and the speed in which the house burned had been astonishing. Not that Ron cared at all about the color or the type of fire it was. No the only thing he could really take in was the fact that his wife, the women he loved and his child had burned in the fire.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

After a final attempt to get comfortable in bed, Ron gave up and slide out from underneath the covers and out of bed. He quietly tip-toed out of the room so as to avoid waking his wife. Tara had an important business meeting tomorrow and needed her rest. Not bothering to close the door behind him Ron made his way down the hall heading towards the stairs, but not before peeking his head into his daughters room.

Rosaline, or Rosie for short was almost a miniaturized version of her mother, all except her ears which unfortunately took after himself. Funny and sweet, she was the perfect daughter even when she had the occasional temper tantrum. across from Rosie on the night stand was a cage and in the cage was a very little naked mole rate. His Tara had gotten it shortly after Rufus passed away. She knew that he couldn't possible have another pet after his bestest pal pasted on, but his daughter having a naked mole rat warmed his heart.

Pulling his head back out of the door way Ron descended the stairs and moved across the ground floor into the kitchen for a late night snack. At the age of 28 Ron still had the appetite he had a decade earlier and sadly it showed, if only just a little bit. He was a bit soft around the middle with a pair of love handles, Tara would always smile and say it was just more of him to hold onto when he was feeling insecure about it. Besides as restaurant owner and head chief it was his responsibility to test all of his creations before dare serving it to his customers right?

Ron had only just gathered the necessary ingredients he needed before a loud explosion from above sent him flying back into the counter behind him.

Disoriented Ron managed to get back to his feet before looking up and seeing the ceiling being consumed by a strange fire. His eyes widened in realization before he darted out of the kitchen and back towards the stairs.

Blocked by debris from the explosion; debris that was covered in the strange fire that was quickly spreading towards the rest of the house Ron made a decision and without thinking reached out to try and clear a path as soon as his hand touched the flame he jerked back in pain before it became numb.

Before he could think of anything else to do he suddenly heard a voice shout from upstairs. It was his wife! She was screaming and begging...begging? Begging for what and to who? Dozens of questions raced across Ron's mind all of which he was unable to answer.

Desperately, he hoped that she had gotten Rosie and remembered the emergency escape latter that was stored underneath the bed. A simple device nothing more than a chain linked latter to hook unto the windowsill and toss over the side and climb down. They had gotten it shortly after Rosie was born along with a thousand other safety gadgets.

His hopes were shattered when he heard two gun shots go off above him then silence from his wife.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

'NO' Ron screamed before shaking his head vigorously to clear his head of the memory. Tears stung sharply behind his eyes, but he would not cry. He would not mourn or grieve. No that would all come later but not before he had justice.

Briefly, Ron thought of contacting Kim, but soon dismissed the idea... she may be working for Global Justice now but his idea of justice was surely different from hers.

Her idea of justice would be the ones responsible in front of a jury, then behind bars. His idea of justice was more natural, more primitive. They killed his loved ones so Ron would find the ones responsible and kill them. In fact he would kill anyone that stood in his way.

The grin of a madman appeared on Ron Stoppable's face before giving away into an almost insane laughter. 'Yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll kill them all.' He turned a corner and disappeared from sight, only the sound of distant laughter could be heard.


End file.
